royalty_past_presentfandomcom-20200213-history
Wedding of Prince Joachim of Denmark and Alexandra Manley
Background Prince Joachim of Denmark is the younger son of Margrethe II of Denmark and Henrik, Prince Consort. Alexandra is the oldest child of Richard and Christa Manley. :See Engagement of Prince Joachim of Denmark and Alexandra Manley The Danish court announced the engagement on 31 May 1995, after a whirlwind courtship that began in late 1994. Pre-Wedding Dinner A gala dinner was held at Christiansborg Palace on 17 November, the evening before the wedding. Around 300 guests attended, although a heavy snowstorm delayed them, and therefore the dinner, for an hour. Other guests, including Felipe, Prince of Asturias and Princess Alexia of Greece and Denmark, were unable to attend as their flights were delayed. As a wedding gift, Margrethe II presented Alexandra with the Alexandrine Drop Tiara, originally the possession of Alexandrine of Mecklenburg-Schwerin. Alexandra also wore the Order of the Elephant for the first time. Her voluminous red dress was by Jørgen Bender, the designer of her wedding dress and other court dresses. A selection of official photographs of the couple was also released. Wedding Day Wedding Service Although the snowstorm let up, it was a very chilly afternoon as the guests arrived at the chapel of Frederiksborg Palace, exiting their cars under a canopy-tent to avoid the wet ground. Prince Joachim, along with his elder brother and best man, Frederik, Crown Prince of Denmark, arrived after most of the guests were in the chapel, however, many of the royal guests had not yet arrived. At 4:30 pm, Alexandra, her father, and her younger sister and maid-of-honor Martina arrived in a 1958 Rolls-Royce. They were greeted by thousands of cheering spectators and the press who had braved the cold all hoping for a glimpse of the bride. Once inside the long tent, Alexandra and her father posed for the press and then entered the chapel. At the end of the aisle, Alexandra and Richard bowed to Margrethe II before Richard handed Alexandra to Joachim. Christian Thodberg, Margrethe II's Chaplain-in-Ordinary, officiated the ceremony in Danish. The newlyweds left the chapel and walked down through the tent, where they posed for photographers and gave their first kiss. From there, they entered the car were driven off. Carriage Procession While the 220 guests who were invited to the gala dinner headed to Fredensborg Palace, Joachim and Alexandra took a longer route through Hillerrød in a carriage to let the thousands of people lining the streets to catch a glimpse of the couple. Dinner & First Dance Once at Fredensborg, dinner was served, after which Prince Joachim gave a speech to Alexandra, her parents, and his parents. He then asked for a toast to his new bride. The couple then had their first dance, in which the guests slowly circled them until there was no room to dance. The party ended at 2:00 am, and the couple left for their honeymoon. Wedding Party ;Bride's Attendants *Richard Manley (father), walked her down the aisle *Martina Manley (sister), bridesmaid ;Groom's Attendants *Frederik, Crown Prince of Denmark (brother), best man Guests :Main article: Wedding of Prince Joachim of Denmark and Alexandra Manley/Guests Wedding Dress :Main article: Wedding dress of Alexandra Manley Honeymoon The couple left Fredensborg Palace in the early morning of the 19th. Joachim's friends had decorated the getaway car with cans and string, and once the couple were inside, the guests began to rock the car. They then drove to Amalienborg, where they spent their wedding night. The next day, they flew to Argentina, and then on to Mexico and America. Videos File:Wedding of Prince Joachim and Alexandra Manley File:Joachim and Alexandra´s Wedding, Part 1 File:Joachim and Alexandra´s Wedding, Part 2 File:Joachim and Alexandra´s Wedding, Part 3 File:Joachim and Alexandra´s Wedding, Part 4 Outcome The couple had two sons: Prince Nikolai (b. 1999) and Prince Felix (b. 2002). On 8 April 2006, the couple divorced. Alexandra later married Martin Jørgensen in 2007 and her title changed to Countess of Frederiksborg. The couple have no children. Joachim also remarried to Marie Cavallier in 2008. The couple have two children: Prince Henrik (b. 2009) and Princess Athena (b. 2012). References & External Links *CountessAlexandra.net - More information Category:Wedding of Prince Joachim of Denmark and Alexandra Manley Category:Prince Joachim of Denmark Category:Alexandra, Countess of Frederiksborg Category:Wedding Category:1995